He Is Ours
by kOcchi zenrei
Summary: The 'Generation of Miracles' were having their summer holidays in a mountain resort, everything went normally like how a holidays should be spent, but who knows when they were home and opened their bus's luggage and find a little red-haired baby inside of it?
1. Chapter 1

**He Is Ours**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Summary :**

**The 'Generation of Miracles' were having their summer holidays in a mountain resort, everything went normally like how a holidays should be spent, but who knows when they opened their luggage and find a little red-haired baby inside of it?**

Kuroko no Basuke didn't owned by me! And this is my second KnB fic, please tell me if I have done something wrong!

* * *

-Chapter 1 : The Six Brothers-

It was summer now, every school has closed and all the students each spent their holidays either with family or friends. In a certain mountain, resided a hotel resort which facilities were quiet comfortable, but most of all the scene there was beautiful and considering how healthy the moutain's air also how cheap the costs are.

It was a great choice for a certain family.

" Yaay yaay yaay, summer~summer~ summer~ssu~", sang a blonde haired kid happily while running down the hotel's stair.

Kise Ryota (10), he is a very enthuastic kid and was now in his primary 5 in Teikou Primary School. He lives with his five brothers and he is the third youngest there.

" Kise-kun, please be careful.", said a light blue-haired boy with his emotionless face yet worried voice, following behind the blonde-haired kid just now.

Kuroko Tetsuya (12), like what described before… He usually keep his emotionless face, but nevertheless he cares for his family. He is a very calm person and almost unnoticeable by the the others except his five brothers. He's now currently a first year in Teikou Middle School. He's the second eldest.

" Aka-chin~ Can I open my snack yet?", asked the rather tall boy with purple-hair, holding his still-untouched-snack with a hungry gaze.

Murasakibara Atsushi (9), he is tall for kids around that ages. He even have the same height as Kuroko, just like what you know, he is a snack-lover. He almost eat the snacks all the time, if it's not for two certain brothers of his that keep stopping him. He's now Primary 4 student in Teikou Primary School and the youngest between their brothers.

" You have hold yourself since we arrived, so I'll give you permission for it. I'll borrow you my scissor.", said a red-haired boy politely, he cut the snack open which made the tall-kid beamed happily.

Akashi Seijuurou (11), as you can see he's a very polite boy and also very smart one, he got scholarship at his school so he almost have no need to pay the school-fee even once. But don't look at the polite smile he always showing, if you anger him. Just be ready for flying-scissor. He's now in Primary 6 in Teikou Primary School. He is the third eldest between his brothers.

" Geez, it's so hot here… Can't we go to a place with air-conditioner?", complained a tanned dark blue-haired boy, holding the back of his head with his two crossed arms.

Aomine Daiki (10), he is the second youngest after Kise. It just like that because Kise's birthday was in June while his in August. He speak what he thought carefreely, almost all in unpoliteness. He also a stubborn kid, always act ignorant but actually care for his brothers. He loves playing basketball, he has been a very good player since primary. He's in the same class as Kise, Primary 5 in Teikou too.

" Stop complaining, Aomine. You know that we didn't have that much money, and also what's wrong with us going here? The air here is more healthy than the other crowdy-place.", said a green haired boy, pushing his glasses up.

Midorima Shintarou (15), he is the eldest between all his brothers and is now currently in his last middle school year in Teikou Middle School. He was in charge of taking care of his five little brothers, they are all not real siblings. They all were adopted by Nijimura family who's now currently living in America, giving them faith to live by themselves as what they have asked.

" Haaah! You're just being stingy! ", said Aomine back, sticking his tongue out and run forward to where Kise is now.

" Waa~ Ao-cchi, look at this! The sun was so beautiful~ssu~…", said Kise while hanging on the wood-balcony outside.

Kuroko stood behind the blonde to make sure he didn't fall himself, while enjoying the sun too.

" Wack! Too shiny! ", shouted Aomine who immediately hid behind Kuroko.

" Waa~ The snack was so delicious.", said Murasakibara happily munching his snacks, while standing beside his brothers.

" Hmm, such a beautiful scene. I must praise your decision to bring us here, Shintarou.", said Akashi politely, enjoying the scene too.

" Of course it is, Oha-Asa said that for summer, the place better for all our signs was mountain.", said Midorima proudly.

" Ah! Mido-cchi, do you bring a camera? Let's take a picture, ssu~ ! ", suggested Kise happily.

Midorima then took out his camera while his other five brothers took their own position readying. Midorima set the camera into five seconds time-delay and immediately run to his brothers. All of them already smiling and each taking their own poses.

5… 4… 3… 2…

" Hey, let's hurry! ", suddenly two persons wearing black coat walked passed in front of the camera while one of them carrying a bundle of white towel.

*Click*

" Hey! How could they walk passed like that, ssu~?! ", said Kise, poutingly.

" Those stupid old-man.", growled Aomine angrily.

" It's okay, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. We just need to take it one more time.", said Kuroko calmly. " And Akashi-kun, please put down your scissor.", added Kuroko calmly.

Akashi coughed slowly and lower down the scissor just like what Kuroko has said.

Midorima looked at the all-black blurred picture, ' Hm, it really took the picture of them.', Midorima then moved to press the 'Delete' button, he missed to saw the red blur that came out from the white-blur. He then set the camera back.

" Okay, now get ready quickly before anyone come again.", said Midorima stoicly.

5… 4… Kise and Aomine keep looking right and left warily of people passing.

3… 2 … " There's no one,ssu~ ! ", beamed Kise happily, readying in his position beside Kuroko holding a high 'V'

1… *click*

-Meanwhile-

The two black-coated men sat themselves down on their bed, " Ahhh… I was so awfully tired! ", said one of them tiredly.

" The same here, haah... They were really so persistent, after we rest one night here, we'll move again.", said the other one.

They then looked up at the white bundle that laid on the next bed from theirs, " But remembering that we've successfully got the baby, I felt all of this was worthy! ", shouted the man laughing evilly.

" Hahha, hell right! With this baby, we could sell it and earn much money from it! ", said the other one with the same evil laugh.

" Hey, I'll get us a food and also his, you stay put. We couldn't lose our last money, 'kay?", one of them got up and went out from the small room.

The man there got up and walked to where the small bundle was laying, he opened the towel slightly to revealed the red-haired of a baby who's now sleeping soundly, " I'm sorry for doing this. We don't have another way, we need money, 'kay? When you grow up, you'll understand it.", said the man, smirked.

The baby just stirred and continued his soundly sleep.

-The next morning-

" Aomine, get up! We must get ready! The service will come and cleanse the room later, nanodayo!', shouted Midorima at the early of the morning.

" Ouu, geez…", the tanned boy glanced at the owl clock that hangs around the wall. " It just 5 o'clock, Midorima. Can't you let me sleep more?", asked Aomine lazily.

" Don't be lazy, quick and get up! The service will come at 6! ", Midorima harshly pulled the blanket away. " Get up now! "

" Okay okay okay…", answered Aomine lazily.

The other four brothers of his already in the middle of putting their things back, while Midorima himself? Already finished first before them.

If they just stayed before 6, then the fee will be count as one night. But if they stay more than 6, then they will need to pay for each hours that passed. That's why Midorima chose to leave this room before 6, for saving money.

Meanwhile, at the next door…

Both men were trying to have more sleep, but thanks to the noisy in the next door. They couldn't continue their sleep. So, one of them got up to take a bath, while one of them opened the window door and looked outside, enjoying the cold air coming from outside.

" Haahh, after today I'll be free from those poor-days.", said the man in relief. He then took a look at the cause of the said freedom, " Hmm… He's really a heavy-sleeper.", murmured the man slowly. He then decide to grabbed a food outside while waiting for his turn to take a bath.

Meanwhile, back to the Generation of Miracles…

They're now putting their bags in their car's luggage one by one. By the way, for your information… They drove here by a mini-bus rented by Midorima with a driver too. Another reason why Midorima want to go back early in the morning.

Everyone have put their bags in the car, while Kise being the last one. He put the bag in and tried to reach the luggage's door.

" Rrggh. Rrggh.", Kise jumped and jumped again to reach it, but the door was still too high for him. " Ah, I'll find Mido-cchi or Mura-cchi.", said Kise happily, walking inside the wooden-hotel again.

At the same time as the idea came out from Kise's mind, a certain baby woke up from his soundly sleep. He blinked his red eyes once and again before he whimpered to let himself free from the bundle of towel.

At the last, he freed himself from the towel and sat quietly on the bed. His red eyes looked at his surrounding quietly and then his eyes caught the sunshine that came in from the opened-window.

The baby crawled toward the window and by climbing at whatever he could climb on there, he sat himself on the window-frame and looked outside.

The birds were chirping passed the baby, then the baby looked at the foreign-environment he was in quietly. His eyes then caught a rectangular thing with many different colours on it. The colors somehow remind himself with a thing he has seen before after the water falling from the blue thing above himself.

The baby then crawled forward, only to find himself falling from the window, and luckily that was many unused plastics below himself which acted as his mattress. He then crawled out from the plastic toward the colouring-thing. He stopped and looked up at the many bags inside it that were colourful and tried to crawled up to it.

Because the car was not really high, it's not hard for him to successfully got inside. But uncareful, he fell down when he finally get inside.

At the same time, Kise came back with Midorima behind him. Midorima reached the door easily and closed it down without even checked the luggage first.

The little baby suddenly find himself in the darkness again, thinking it's already time to sleep. He went back to his sleep.

" Come on, all. Get inside the car, we don't want to be late.", said Midorima, calling for his little brothers.

All of them went inside the car one by one with Midorima on the seat in front, with the male driver.

" Everything's ready?", asked the driver when he sat himself down.

" Yes, you can start the car.", said Midorima stoicly, using the belt on himself.

" Okay, then here we go…", said the driver, starting the car.

" Yeey~ Yeey~ Yeey~ Going back home~ssu~ Home~ ssu~ ", sang Kise happily.

Meanwhile, back to the two men inside…

One of them has finished his bath and went outside, " Uh? Where's Jyu? ", he then saw the white towel that's now laying straight on the bed, there's nothing in it. " U-Uh?! ", the man immediately took the white towel and looked below the bed.

At this time, the other men opened the locked-door by key and went inside with two meals and one milk. " Hey, already finished your bath? I brought you and baby the meal.", said the man, putting the tray on the wooden table.

" Jyu?! Where's the baby?! ", asked the man, standing up.

" Uh? He's there?", Jyu pointed to the bed and found it empty?

" W-Where did he goooooo?! ", they two panicked and immediately searched the room completely. Jyu glanced through the window and find nothing.

" Haah, my freedom~~ Where did you goo, baby?! ", shouted Jyu loudly.

-To be continued-

I'll end it here first, sorry if it was short. Well~ How do you think of this? I'll try to update the next one sooner as possible.

Thank you for reading, minna! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**He Is Ours**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Thanks so much for all your supports! F.A Guest, hitomi65, Kyubee-san, DarkAle85, Seithr-Kairy, cancer718, melodilove3, ztenshi104, misa kaguya hime, Azusa Inoue, Archangel0379, ... I'm glad you all like it^^**

Again, Kuroko no Basuke didn't owned by me! (Included Character OOC)!

* * *

-Chapter 2 : The little Kagami-

The 'Generation of Miracles' family has arrived at their current home, a stylish two-floored home. Each of them went to the back and took out each their bag and went inside the house.

" Mura-cchi, can you wait for me? I can't reach the door, ssu~", said Kise cutely.

" Okay~", answered Murasakibara, stood there waiting for the blonde kid.

Kise's bag has somehow been placed in deep inside the car's luggage, while his other brothers already took theirs and went inside. Kuroko decided to help Aomine and Akashi first, while Midorima was now talking with the driver about the payment in front of the house.

Kise giggled, " Thank you, Mura-cchi! ", said Kise happily while himself crouched inside the luggage to took his yellow bag.

"Uh?", Kise pulled his yellow bag again but it didn't want to move." Rrrgh. Rrghh~", Kise pulled with all his power, then he successfully got his bag back but as a result he fell down by his own force.

" Kise-chin~? Are you okay?", asked Murasakibara, coming to help the blonde stood up.

" Hahaha, I'm okay, ssu~ But somehow I felt someone pulled my bag.", said Kise while he took a look inside the luggage once more and froze.

" Uh? Kise-chin~? ", asked Murasakibara confusedly when he saw his blonde brother suddenly froze.

Kise straighten up, slowly raised his trembling right hand and pointed to the luggage, " H-H-Han-Hands…", stuttered Kise afraidly, he then snapped at the confused brother of his, " T-There're hands inside, Mura-cchi~! ", shouted Kise, immediately hid behind the tall kid.

" Uh~? Hands~?", repeated Murasakibara confusedly.

" Y-Y-Yes, i-i-in-side, ssu~! ", said Kise while pointing toward the luggage again.

Murasakibara hummed and stepped closer to the luggage, he crouched himself to see the inside and he stopped when he saw a head with red-hair and pair of hands stretched out.

" M-Mura-cchi?", called Kise slowly.

Inside, Murasakibara blinked once before he poked the face by his right index finger. The head's eyes twitched before opened up to reveal a pair of beautiful red eyes.

The eyes just stared at Murasakibara, while Murasakibara too stared at him. Slowly, his index-finger repeated it movement and poked the face again.

The eyes blinked and caught the index-finger with both his hands, for a second they just stared at each other.

*Amm*, the head opened up his mouth and ate the index-finger of Murasakibara's.

Murasakibara's eyes widen, " Waa~! Kise-chin~ Kise-chin~! H-Help me~!", shouted Murasakibara panickedly.

" Waa~ M-Mura-cchi! ", Kise immediately hugged the tall boy's wrist and tried to pulled the boy out from the scary-luggage. Finally Murasakibara was out from the luggage, both of them looked at the luggage horrifiedly.

" What happened here, Kise-kun, Murasaki-kun?", asked Kuroko who came to checked on them.

" Kurokocchi! T-There's monster inside, h-he tried to eat Mura-cchi's finger!", shouted Kise afraidly, while Murasakibara raised his wet-index and looked at Kuroko pleadingly.

" Monster?", asked Kuroko confusedly. He then stepped forward to the luggage.

" Kurokocchi! Noo! T-The monster will bite you too! ", shouted Kise worriedly.

" Kuro-chin~", called Murasakibara worriedly.

The light-blue haired boy blinked when he was faced with a now sitting-red haired baby, gently he used both his hands to took the baby out.

Kise and Murasakibara already hugged each other in afraidness, then Kuroko turned around with the baby in his hands, " Is this the monster you two were talking about? It's a baby.", said Kuroko flatly.

" Uh?", both the kids stopped their trembling and looked up at the baby who was now staring at them straightly.

" B-Baby?", repeated Kise while stretching his hand to touch the said-baby.

*Amm*

They kept like that for a second before Kise started panic again, together with Murasakibara.

" W-Waa~ H-help, Kurokocchi! ", shouted Kise panicly ,while trying to pull out his index-finger.

Kuroko gently pulled out Kise's hand and turned the baby so they were face to face.

" That's no good to eat another people's finger.", said Kuroko with his usual emotionless tone.

The baby just stared at him quietly before his stomach answered the boy with a growl.

" Oh, so someone was hungry here.", said Kuroko flatly.

-Later… Inside the house-

*Slurp**Slurp*

Now all the six brothers of Generation of Miracles were all sitting on their seats surrounding the dining table, six pair of colourful eyes looked at the little baby on the table who was now drinking the milk from the small bottle happily.

He must be very hungry, looking at how quick he finished up the milk and how loud the sound he made when he drank the milk.

The little baby patted his small stomach with a look of satisfication, and also a smile of it. By the way, the bottle he drank was one of Midorima's lucky items before, that was saved by Midorima in his room.

" Now… can you explain where did this baby come from, Kuroko?", asked Midorima stoicly.

" According to Kise-kun and Murasaki-kun, he was there inside the car's luggage. The driver said he didn't know anything about him.", answered Kuroko with his usual flat tone.

Kise still hugging Kuroko's hand tightly while Murasakibara did it with Akashi.

" So which one of you brought this baby?", asked Midorima stoicly, eyes scanning all his little brothers.

The five little brothers either shrugged or shook their heads, they didn't know where did the baby come from.

" Oi, you! Where did you come from, huh?", asked Aomine harshly.

The little baby stared at him, " Baa Baa.", answered the little baby with a flat face mimicked the tanned boy.

" What?! Don't be so cocky, huh?!", Aomine already stood on his chair angrily.

" Calm down, Aomine-kun.", said Kuroko, holding the tanned boy to get him sit down.

The little baby didn't seem afraid when Aomine looked like want to hit him, rather he turned his red eyes to certain purple-haired kid who was holding into a red-haired boy.

" Waa~He's looking at me, Aka-chin~! ", said Murasakibara afraidly.

" It's okay. I'll protect you, Atsushi.", said Akashi assuringly. He then threw his intimidating glare to the baby, " What do you want with Atsushi, little baby?", asked Akashi with his usual politeness.

" Baa Baa Baa Baa.", answered the baby while swinging both his hands slowly.

All six pair of eyes stared at him, ' What did he say just now?! '

Midorima then stood up from his seat, " I'll call the police. You all stay here.", said Midorima stoicly, leaving the dining table.

They just sat there in silent for a minute before Murasakibara said he wanted to go back to his room and ate his snack. Kuroko nodded his head to Akashi, before Akashi went to accompany his youngest brother.

" Haah! I'm bored! I want to watch TV.", said Aomine lazily, left the dining table to the living room.

So, there were only Kuroko, Kise and the little baby left in the dining table now. Kise still hugging Kuroko's hand while Kuroko just stared at the baby who was looking at the direction which Murasakibara and Akashi just went to.

" Do you want to apologize?", asked Kuroko suddenly, earning a surprised look from both the baby and Kise.

Kuroko and the baby just looked at each other, while Kise glanced at both of them confusedly.

" I can take you there if you want to.", said Kuroko flatly.

Both of them stared at each other and looks like there is a silent understanding between them because the baby nodded with a determination.

Kuroko smiled a little, " Then let's go.", said Kuroko flatly, picking up the baby, only to find the table the baby was sitting on was wet now.

They kept quiet for a while, " I think I need to change your pant first.", said Kuroko flatly. " Kise-kun, could you please take the baby to my room? I must clean the table first.", said Kuroko, handing the baby to the surprised-blonde.

" U-Uh? B-But, Kurokocchi~", Kise received the baby with hesitation.

" Don't worry, he won't bite you. You are much older than him, right?", said Kuroko with a small smile.

Kise glanced at the baby uncertainly, " O-Okay."

Kise held the baby in front of himself by his two stretched hands, and moved toward the room of his most favourite older brother.

-Inside Kuroko's room-

Kise put the little baby on the floor and sat three steps away from him. He looked at the baby warily, while the baby looked around the room curiously.

" If you want to bite me…", started Kise suddenly, earning the baby's attention. " Please don't bite my face, ah! But don't bite my hands too.", continued Kise.

Kise continued his own blabbering about not biting him, while the little baby just stared at him curiously. Actually his red eyes were looking at the shiny-colour the kid have on his head.

Kuroko then came inside his room with some threads and needles, he could hear Kise blabbering about a better place to bite him, while the little baby was staring curiously at the blonde.

" Sorry for the long wait.", said Kuroko, putting his materials down on the floor and went to took out one of his pants.

" Baa Baa Baa Baa.", said the little baby while pointing to the blonde, which surprised the blonde.

" Waa~ He's pointing at me, Kurokocchi! ", said Kise afraidly, hiding behind Kuroko as quick as he can.

"Hm?", Kuroko saw the baby touching his red hair, then pointing to Kise again, and moved his hand forming a big circle.

Kise still looked at the baby afraidly, while Kuroko seems to understand what the baby want to said.

" Kise-kun, looks like he like your hair.", said Kuroko flatly.

" Waahh~! N-No, not my hair! This is also important for me, ssu~! ", shouted Kise holding his hair warily.

Kuroko chuckled a little, " Not like that, Kise-kun. Maybe you can let him touch your hair?", asked Kuroko gently.

" Uh?", Kise glanced at the staring-baby and hesitantly stepped forward. " I-If you want, y-you can touch it.", said Kise, slowly crouching his head down in front of the baby.

The baby immediately raised his hands, making Kise closed his eyes tightly. But it's not like what he has expected, rather than pain, he felt the small hands slowly rubbing his hair softly. He slowly opened his eyes to see the baby was now smiling widely to him.

Unconciously, Kise followed the baby to smile widely, " You like my hair, ssu~? ", asked Kise cheerfully. He held the baby up highly and started laughing with him.

Kuroko smiled a little and continued what he was doing just now. Making a pant for the little baby. He cut parts of his pant and start sewing it into a short black pant, he was rather skillful at this because it was one of his dreams to be a kindergarden teacher. So, he need to master sewing skill, in case one of his future students might ripped his own pant while playing. Such considerate thought he has.

-Later, in Atsushi's room-

*knock* *knock*

" Murasaki-kun, it's me.", said Kuroko flatly.

" Mura-cchi~! ", followed Kise happily.

The tall boy glanced at his brother, then Akashi nodded, " Come in!", said both of them at the same time.

The purple door was opened, but rather than went inside… Kuroko peeked at the door with his usual emotionless face, followed by smiling- Kise below him and then… a curious red-haired baby.

" Ah! The baby~! ", Murasakibara immediately hid behind his brother who already took out his scissor. Oh how could a tall boy like him be so afraid with a baby who's much shorter than him? It seems that accident before has really traumalized the tall-boy.

" Tetsuya, why do you bring that baby here?", asked Akashi intimidatedly.

" C-Calm down, Aka-cchi, Mura-cchi.", said Kise panickedly.

" He want to apologize to Murasaki-kun.", said Kuroko flatly.

" Uh?", both the kids were surprised. Akashi lower down his scissor while Kuroko stepped in with the baby in his hands, Kise following behind him.

Kuroko stopped in front of Murasakibara, holding the baby in the same height as Murasakibara, " He said he want to apologize to you, Murasaki-kun.", said Kuroko flatly.

" A-Apologize~?", repeated Murasakibara hesitantly.

" Baa baa baa baa.", said the baby in the 'Gomenasai' tone which being taught by Kuroko just now. The baby stretched both his hands and rubbed the tall-giant's face.

" Uh~?", Murasakibara tilted his head confusedly. " You really feel sorry?", asked Murasakibara innocently.

The baby didn't answer him, and moved his small hands to rubbed the purple-hair in front of him.

Slowly, Murasakibara started to smile, " It's okay then if you feel sorry~!", said Murasakibara happily.

Kise joined them, while Akashi just looked at the baby quietly, " Tetsuya, what's that rope ?", asked Akashi quietly.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, 'Just as I thought.' " When I made him a pant, I somehow made it too large, so I don't have any other way than to tied it.", explained Kuroko flatly.

Akashi crossed his arm, " Hmm… Looks like we need to buy him some pants.", said Akashi calmy.

" Eh? Let's go buy it, ssu~! I have thought of many clothes I want him to wear, ssu~! He must be very cute, ssu~!", said Kise happily.

" He must be cold with just this tank-top~", said Murasakibara slowly.

By the way, the baby was wearing a plain white tank top with the too-large-pant, made by Kuroko, tied with a rope in his wrist.

" Then, let's go now! ", said Kise excitedly.

" Wait, minna.", said Kuroko suddenly, stopping his three little brothers.

" What is it, Kurokocchi~?", asked Kise with his wide smile.

" You know, Midorima-kun has called the police and they are on their way here. So, it's no need for us to buy him clothes. Except….", Kuroko let his sentences unfinished.

His three little brothers blinked before Kise and Murasakibara ran out from the room, " Mido-cchi~! / Mido-chin~! "

Kuroko, Akashi and the baby was left there, " Baa baa?", the little baby looked up at Kuroko curiously.

It was then Kuroko caught a sight of a ring hanging on the little baby's neck, he held the baby in one arm and the other one raised the ring closer for him to see.

" What is that, Tetsuya?", asked Akashi politely, looking into the ring too.

It was a simple shiny silver-ring hanging there, but then Kuroko found a word carved on the ring's inward.

" Kagami?", read Kuroko slowly.

-To be continued-

This is it for the second chapter, sorry if it somehow looks weird.

By the way, as always ! Thank you for reading, minna!^u^


	3. Chapter 3

**He Is Ours**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

As always thanks for all your supports, readers and also included guests of course… Thanks so much and I'm really happy that you like it.

This is the third chapter, hope u enjoy it!^^

Kuroko no basuke didn't owned by me! (Included Character OOC)

-Chapter 3: Your lucky item?-

" Mido-cchi… Please~~…", said Kise pleadingly, he kept blinking his beautiful yellow eyes.

" Mido-chin~ Please~…", behind him, Murasakibara mimicked his brother's movement.

The blonde hugged his eldest brother's right hand, while the other one hugged his eldest brother's left hand. The eldest brother himself just pushed his glasses up, " No.", stated the green-haired boy stoicly.

" Uh?", both the younger brother released the hug and looked up at their eldest brother with a surprised look.

" What do you think you are getting us into, huh nanodayo?", shouted Midorima angrily. " Who do you think will take care of that baby, huh? Don't forget that we all have our school to attend after our holiday ended, nanodayo.", said Midorima firmly.

Both the little brothers pouted, while Kuroko and Akashi came approaching them with the red-haired baby in Kuroko's arms.

" Shintarou, where are the police?", asked Akashi calmly.

" I have called them, they must be on their way now.", answered Midorima stoicly.

" Waa~ Mido-cchi~! Please let the baby stay, please ssu~? ", pleaded Kise hugging his brother right hand once again and tighter.

" H-Hey, let me go, Kise.", said Midorima, trying to pulled the blonde off from his hand.

" Mido-chin~", the youngest brother followed what the blonde doing by shaking the eldest's left hand.

" H-hey, stop it.", stuttered Midorima troubledly.

The other three just stood in their place and quietly looked at them three, before the door's bell could be heard from the front door. All the six boys turned their attention there, while Aomine ran from the living room to opened the door.

" Midorima, the police has come! ", shouted Aomine from the front.

" Now Kuroko, hand me the baby.", said Midorima, stretching both his hands toward the light-blue haired boy.

Kuroko didn't say anything and gave the baby to his older brother, Kise immediately hugged his eldest brother's hand tighter than previous one, " Noo, Mido-cchi! Please~Let him stay~! ", said Kise pleadingly.

" Stop it, Kise. His family was waiting for him now.", said Midorima stoicly, making Kise loosen his hold. " Kuroko, Akashi, take care of them.", said Midorima stoicly before he walked to the front door with the baby in his hands.

The baby looked past Midorima and stared at the looks-like-ready-to-cry blonde curiously.

" Baby…", murmured Kise slowly.

Kuroko crouched down and put both his hands on the blonde's shoulders, " Kurokocchi… I have thought of him as my new little brother.", said Kise slowly, both his blonde-eyes still looked at the direction where the baby and his eldest brother have gone to.

Kuroko looked at his brother flatly, he knew his little brother was hard to receive another people but when he started it, he would fall so deeply in it. " Kise-kun, Kagami-kun has his family that was waiting for him.", said Kuroko flatly.

Kise glanced up at his brother, also do Murasakibara, " K-Kagami?"

-Meanwhile, in the front door-

" So you find this baby in your luggage and you have no clue about who is he?", asked the police while writing down his note.

" Yes.", answered Midorima stoicly, his left hand holding the baby. The right one pried off the baby's hand from his glasses. " Stop pulling my glasses, baby.", hissed Midorima angrily.

The baby giggled and raised his small hand to pulled the glasses again, but this time Midorima immediately buried the baby's face on his chest, together with both his chubby hands. The baby stirred in the hug, but Midorima kept his hold firm.

" Okay then, can you come with me to the police station for a minute? I'll try to find about the baby.", said the police, pointing to his car.

Midorima sighed, " Okay then.", he turned to all his five little brothers there. " I'll go with the police for a minute. Kuroko, please look after them.", said Midorima stoicly.

Kuroko nodded, then Midorima followed the police into his car.

" Geez, so the police need to take care of lost baby too?", murmured Aomine lazily.

-And so, at the police station…-

Midorima was waiting patiently, not too patient actually. " Hey, I said stop pulling my glasses.", said Midorima angrily, holding the baby up.

The baby chuckled again and Midorima was beyond confusion. Everytime he didn't pay attention to the baby, the baby would pull his glasses. And after he paid attention to him, which was always a whispering hiss, the baby would laugh at him.

" Stop laughing, nanodayo.", murmured Midorima slowly.

The baby chuckled again, before a police came to them. " We'll take care of the baby from now on. It was kind of hard when he didn't have anything that could give us a single clue.", said the police calmly.

The baby was wearing a plain white shirt and a (too large) pants that was tied to his wrist. And that's it. Nothing more… not ring, bracelet, nor necklace that could identify at least his name.

' Maybe his family was poor?', thought the policeman slowly.

Midorima tried to hand the baby, but he couldn't. He saw that the baby don't want to let go of his green T-shirt. " Hey, let your hand go, baby.", said Midorima, trying to pried the hand off.

" Rrgh.", the baby held into the shirt tightly.

The policeman just looked at them amusedly, " Looks like the baby was attached to you?", said the policeman honestly.

After some seconds trying, Midorima has finally pried the baby off, 'Damn it, for a little baby his grip was so strong.', Midorima handed the baby to the policeman.

" Now I'll take my leave.", said Midorima stoicly, pushing his glasses up again.

" Okay, just leave him here. Thanks for your cooperation by the way.", said the policeman, holding on the baby.

" Hm.", Midorima turned around and started walking out the place.

" Baa baa… Baa baa baa! ", called the baby loudly.

But Midorima didn't even glanced back at him, " Now now… He has nothing to do with you anymore… We'll play with you, 'kay?", said the young policeman gently.

He turned and walked inside, while the baby kept looking to the same direction Midorima has gone to.

Meanwhile, Midorima walked back to his home and told his brothers that the baby has been taken care by the police. Kuroko and Akashi just nodded, while Aomine just shrugged it off and Kise, Murasakibara looked somehow disappointed.

Now, Midorima was watching the television in the living room, watching the evening reporter. Aomine was there laying on the floor and looked extremely bored.

" **Now let's move into our next report, with the reporter Asano Zua."**, said the reporter, before the scene changed to a young lady.

" **Good evening, everyone. Back with me, Asano Zua. Today I will interview a family that has a complain about the polices these days. They said that the police didn't do their work seriously. Let's meet with our client, ."**, the young lady turned toward an old man beside her.

" **Good evening, Mister . Can you explain what make you didn't approve the police's work?"**, asked Asano Zua.

" **Yeah, of course I would say so. Recently, I found a bag of money and brought it to the police. They said that they'll take care of it and thanks me. But the next day, I met with the polices I recognized as the one that took control of my case. You know what they were doing? I saw them walked out from a famous restaurant and heard them said that they used the money I found! "**, said the man, angrily.

Midorima's eyes litten up upon hearing that, he then stood up, " Uh? Midorima? You don't wanna watch the TV?", asked Aomine, straighten up.

" You can watch the channel you want, Aomine. I'm going out for a while.", said Midorima stoicly.

Aomine cheered and immediately grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Midorima met Kuroko and Akashi in front of the living room.

" Midorima-kun? Where're you going? It's almost dinner time.", said Kuroko flatly.

" I'm going out for a while. You two please take care of the dinner.", said Midorima stoicly.

Kuroko and Akashi glanced at each other, silently asking themselves.

-Meanwhile…-

" Hahaha, that was so fun! " , the polices laughed so hard when one of them made a joke. In the different room, the little baby was put inside the mini size bed with four wooden-walls surrounding the bed to prevent him from falling down.

The baby sat on the bed and kept looking around himself, trying to find something to play with.

" Hey, little baby. Do you feel hungry? How about a bottle of milk?", one of the polices leaned on the wooden-wall and poked the little baby's face.

" Baa baa.", answered the little baby, looking up at him.

" Uh? Haha, I couldn't understand you, baby. Can you nod or shake your head?", asked the police cheerfully.

Rather than doing what the young police has told him, the baby stretched both his hands toward the man.

" Oooh? You want me to hold you? Hahaha, okay okay.", the policeman happily held the baby up and went to his seat.

The young police started to played with the little baby and just talked anything he could think of.

*KRINNNGGGGG*

Both the police and the baby jerked upon hearing the sudden loud sound there. The young police took out the source of the sound, which was his own cellphone.

" Hello? What? What do you said?! I couldn't hear you! ", shouted the young police loudly. He looked at his cellphone and saw how low his signal was." Shit.", he turned to the curious-baby who's staring up at him now. " Hey, don't move from your seat, 'kay? I'm not gonna take long.", said the young man before he quickly went out to find a better signal.

The baby blinked before his red eyes scanned his surrounding again. Black. There's not some colourful things he saw before. The baby then crawled down from the seat, that was actually quite high for him.

Falling down, the baby flinched at the pain. But it didn't stop him. He crawled out from the room, kept crawling along the empty hall and found an opened door in front of him. He crawled out from the building's back door and find himself in the middle of the crowd of peoples.

The baby's eyes litten up seeing many different things he never saw before. He keep crawling along the street before his eyes saw something so familiar for him.

Across from where he was now, he could see a little kid holding many balloons in his hands. They were colourful…

Slowly, the baby crawled across the street intended to followed the colourful things there. He didn't realize a car was now driving to him now, while the driver himself didn't see him and was talking with his friend beside.

Their distance was closing in, and…

" Watch out! ", shouted someone suddenly, running like a flash toward the baby.

-Meanwhile…-

"Okay, yeah. Bye.", the young man, who has went outside to have a call, put his cellphone back. He was intended to return back inside, before he saw someone he just met before standing right in front of him. " Ah! You're the one before, right?", asked the policeman cheerfully.

The said person, pushed his glasses up, " The baby left something in my house.", said the person stoicly.

And so the young police led the boy inside, " Hahaha, so you came back again, huh?", asked the young police cheerfully.

" Hm, like what I said… He left something in my house.", said Midorima stoicly. In his right hand, was the milk-bottle that was used before for a certain baby when he's hungry, which was also one of his lucky item.

The young man just chuckled, " Alright alright… By the way, the baby was…", he stopped his words when he saw that the baby was not on his seat. He was sure that the last time he saw the baby, he was there.

He immediately ran to the bed and checked around the room, " Where did he go?"

Midorima's ears perked up, " Sir, where's the baby?", asked Midorima stoicly.

" He's gone missing! I left him there before I went out to have a call!", the young police immediately ran out and asked his friends if they saw a little baby here. But none of them know. He together with some more peoples immediately ran out to search for the baby.

Midorima too… He ran along the street, trying to find the little red-haired baby. But he couldn't find him. He couldn't find him anywhere… He then stopped when the sky has turned dark, slightly panting because of the run he has before.

" Geez, why should I bother to find the baby? It was the police's responsibility.", murmured Midorima slowly.

He then took out his cellphone and opened the Oha-Asa's program.

" Hmm… So the lucky item for me today is an earphone? ", murmured Midorima slowly.

He then continued his walk toward the electronic's store, intended to purchase his lucky item. He haven't bought it because he just came back from the vacation. He was thinking about buying it after they were home, but who knows the baby suddenly appear?

Maybe because he didn't prepare his lucky item, he was so unlucky today… He hope his unluckiness will stop after he got his lucky item with him.

*Ting Tong*

" Ah! Welcome! Can I help you?", asked the cashier when Midorima came inside the store.

Midorima was stunned at his place and just stared at the cashier's direction. Don't take it wrong, he wasn't stunned by the beauty of the cashier. No, not that… But his eyes were directed to the red-haired baby who was now being held high by the woman.

" Uh? What's wrong, Mister?", asked the woman confusedly.

The baby glanced at Midorima and his red eyes widen, " Baa baa baa vaa baa! ", the baby swang both his hands happily, earning a confused look from the woman.

Midorima stepped forward and stopped right in front of the cashier. The baby and the woman both looked at him, one with happy face and one with confused look.

" I'm sorry, Miss. Where did you find this baby?", asked Midorima stoicly.

" Ah, my husband found him on the street, almost getting hit by a car.", answered the woman slowly. Midorima's eyes litten at the mention of 'getting hit'.

" The baby has some bruise on his knee, so he brought him here.", continued the woman. " Umm… Do you by some chance know this baby?", asked the woman politely.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, "For answer your question, yes, I know him. Thank you for saving his life.", said Midorima, gently holding the baby from the woman's hand.

Once Midorima got the baby in his hands, the baby started pulling his glasses again. Midorima just calmly pried the hand off, " Stop pulling it.", said Midorima stoicly.

" Umm… May I know what your relation with this baby?", asked the woman hesitantly. The boy and the baby have nothing alike, maybe friend?

" Ah, he's my new little brother.", answered Midorima stoicly.

-To be continued-

Hahaha, I'm glad that many of you have good response to this story. I'm glad too about your correction here, I will make it better next time. Haha^o^

As always, thanks for reading, minna! ^u^


	4. Chapter 4

**He Is Ours**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

Hello again, minna… ^u^ Thanks for all your support as always… This is the third chapter, hope u all enjoy it!^^

Kuroko no Basuke didn't owned by me! (Included Character OOC)

-Chapter 4:-

" Hahaha… You can't drive past me, Kise! ", said Aomine excitedly.

" Uu~ I will drive past you, ssu~", said Kise determinedly.

Both of them were now playing PlayStation 2, 'Formula 3'. Murasakibara sat on the floor watching them while eating his snacks as usual. Akashi sat on the sofa, reading his book. Kuroko then walked into the living room, he has just finished washing the plates.

Kuroko glanced at the mini-house wall-clock that hang on the wall above the television.

" It's already 3 hours past since Midorima-kun went out. ", said Kuroko with his usual emotionless face.

All of them stopped their activities and looked up to their second eldest brother.

" It's already 8 p.m. ", stated Akashi calmly.

" Aomine-kun, you were here with Midorima-kun before he went out, right?", asked Kuroko flatly.

Aomine nodded, " He was watching an evening report then he suddenly let me change the channel.", answered Aomine simply.

" What was the last report he watched about?", asked Kuroko flatly.

" Hmm~ Something about police these days.. Y-Yeah, something like that.", answered Aomine hesitantly.

And then at that time, they could hear the sound of the front door being opened. Kise immediately stood up and ran to the front door, while the others walked there.

" Mido-cchi… You're- Ahhh! Baby! ", Kise immediately ran to his eldest brother.

Midorima gave the baby for Kise to hold, while he put off his shoes.

" Baby~!", Murasakibara ran to the baby too while Akashi, Aomine and Kuroko looked at Midorima directly.

" Midorima-kun?", called Kuroko flatly. "Why did you bring the baby back?", asked Kuroko flatly.

Midorima walked pass his brothers to the kitchen, putting down two plastic bags he brought with him, " Because the polices didn't have the time to take care of him. So, that baby will stay with us until his parents were found. ", said Midorima stoicly.

He took out the things inside the plastics, which included his lucky bottle milk, a bag of milk powder, cookies and some baby pajamas. " Have you all eaten? I have eaten with the baby outside.", said Midorima while putting the dishes left on the table into the fridge.

" Yes, we have eaten.", answered Kuroko flatly.

Akashi, who stood beside Kuroko, smirked, " Shintarou, I didn't know you were the type that want to eat outside.", stated Akashi politely.

Shintarou jerked but kept his posture calm by pushing his glasses up, " Because the baby kept eating anything he saw, so I took him into a food store before he could eat something he shouldn't eat. ", answered Midorima stoicly.

Midorima then walked into the living room, where his three youngest brothers and the baby were, followed by Kuroko and Akashi.

" Now, this is the problem.", started Midorima after he sat down on the sofa.

All his little brothers, included the little baby of course, looked at him.

" Since the baby will stay here with us,…", started Midorima stoicly.

" It's Kagamicchi, ssu~", cut Kise off.

" Yes, Kaga-chin~", followed Murasakibara, poking the baby's face slowly.

" What?", Midorima looked at his two little brother with a dumb-founded face. " You've given him a name?! ", asked Midorima fully shocked.

" No~ That's the baby's name~", said Murasakibara innocently

" They're saying the truth, Midorima-kun. ", said Kuroko emotionlessly.

Midorima turned his shocked eyes to the light blue-haired brother of his, " How do you know that '**that'** was his name?", asked Midorima seriously.

Kuroko didn't answer him, while Akashi walked toward the red-haired baby, " I know you will come back to us, Kagami.", said Akashi politely.

He then took out a necklace with a ring on it from his pocket, " This is yours.", said Akashi politely, hung the necklace on the little Kagami's neck gently.

Little Kagami looked at the shiny-ring curiously, then looked up at the smiling-Akashi in front of him, " Baa baa?", asked little Kagami innocently, both hands reaching out to Akashi.

" Ryota, can I hold him for a while?", asked Akashi politely.

" Of course, ssu~! ", Kise happily handed the little baby to Akashi.

Akashi sat down on the floor while Kagami used his small hands and touched Akashi's face from forehead, eyebrows, eyes, nose, cheeks curiously, Akashi then rubbed the red-haired of the baby's gently.

" Wait, Akashi.", called Midorima, earning the said brother's attention. " You bought him a necklace? ", asked Midorima surprisedly.

Akashi smiled, " No, it was his from the start. We know what's his name from the ring.", explained Akashi politely.

Midorima processed the words carefully, " But he didn't have a necklace wh—So, you have known about his name and took his necklace off before I brought him to the polices?",asked Midorima calmly, earning a firm nod from Akashi.

" If you really want the baby here from the start, then why you didn't stop me this afternoon?", asked Midorima calmly.

" I knew that the baby will come back to us, whether I stopped you or not.", said Akashi politely.

" That's right, ssu~ Kurokocchi and Aka-cchi said that Kagamicchi will come back again and here's Kagamicchi, ssu~! ", said Kise cheerfully, Murasakibara nodded after him.

Midorima glanced at the quiet Kuroko, " You too, Kuroko?", asked Midorima calmly.

Kuroko nodded, " Kagami-kun like to stay here.", said Kuroko flatly.

Midorima sighed and shook his head, " Are you all really that attached to that little baby?", asked Midorima stoicly.

" It's Kagamicchi, ssu~/Kagami-kun/Kaga-chin/Kagami.", said his four little brothers at the same time.

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up, " Whatever, since Kagami must stay with us for a while, we must decide who will take care of him.", said Midorima stoicly.

" Leave it to me, ssu~ ", offered Kise cheerfully.

" I think it will be much better if we take turn, Kise-kun.", said Kuroko flatly.

" Because there're six of us, then each of us will take turn for each day.", said Akashi calmly.

" Uh? But what about Sunday, ssu~?", asked Kise curiously.

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other and nodded, " Of course it will be our family time, Kise-kun.", said Kuroko flatly.

" Which mean we will take care of him together.", said Akashi calmly.

" Then I'm agree, ssu~! Let's decide who'll take turn on each day, ssu~!", said Kise enthuastically.

" Wait, wait wait wait.", Aomine immediately stood up and waved his right hand in front, " I'm not included, right?", asked Aomine, looking at each his brothers hopefully.

Akashi smiled, " Of course you are, Daiki. Kagami is our little brother, as his older brothers we need to take care of him. We've been living past our days like that too, right Daiki?", said Akashi politely.

" U-Ugh, b-but… ", Aomine glanced at Kagami who's rubbing his right eye slowly.

" It's okay, Daiki. I can see that you are going to like him very much soon.", said Akashi politely.

" You should believe with Aka-chin, Ao-chin~ Aka-chin always right~", said Murasakibara innocently.

" That's right, Ao-cchi! ", Kise ran and hugged Aomine's shoulders. " Kagamicchi now is our little brother, ssu~! "

" U-Ugh, f-fine…"

Kise cheered while Kagami yawned cutely, he then leaned into Akashi's chest and fell asleep. All his six new older brothers looked at him.

" Seems like our youngest brother was tired already…", said Akashi politely, rubbing Kagami's head gently.

" Then, we will continue this discussion tomorrow. Akashi, took him for rest already.", said Midorima stoicly.

Akashi smiled and got up, his hands holding his now youngest brother carefully, and walked out from the living room. " Oh yeah, Shintarou…", he suddenly stopped and turned around. " Can I bring the pajamas you bought with me?", asked Akashi politely.

" Okay, just bring it.", with that Akashi walked leaving the living room.

" It's already half past eight. Don't sleep too late, do you hear me?", asked Midorima stoicly.

" Yes, sir! ", answered all his little brothers there at the same time.

Midorima then got up from his seat and left the living room, leaving only four Generation of Miracles there. They kept quiet for a while, before Murasakibara spoke up.

" Kuro-chin~? Can I eat my snack~?", asked Murasakibara innocently.

" You can't, Murasaki-kun. If you eat snacks this late, you will be fat in no time.", said Kuroko emotionlessly.

" But, Kuro-chin~", Murasakibara looked at the emotionless brother of his pleadingly.

Kuroko kept his emotionless face before he sighed, " Okay, but only this pack.", said Kuroko flatly, giving a medium-size snack to the now-happy little brother of his.

" Yaay~ Thanks so much, Kuro-chin~", Murasakibara opened the snack and started eating it.

-Meanwhile, in Midorima's room-

Midorima was sitting in front of his desk, studying his biologic book. It was what he usually do whether in his holiday or not. He keep reading the book, but his mind was thinking about another thing.

He glanced to his cellphone that was laying just beside the book he was reading right now.

' If I tell the polices that the baby's name was Kagami, maybe it can help to find Kagami's parents.', thought Midorima calmly.

His hand then reaching out for his cellphone, he opened the cellphone and start dialed '110'. He waited and waited for the phone to reach the other receiver.

" Hello, this is the police station. "

Midorima kept quiet for a minute, " Hello? This is the police station.", repeated the man again.

" I'm sorry, I dialed a wrong number.", with that Midorima ended the call and put his cellphone back. Midorima rubbed his forehead slowly and stayed like that for minutes.

Without saying anything more, he continued reading his biologic book.

-Later, in Akashi's room-

Akashi has finished changing Kagami's clothes into a white pajamas with many different colour blocks decorated the pajamas. He then lay Kagami's head on his pillow, slightly to the inside, and covered the baby with his blanket.

Akashi himself got inside the blanket and laid beside the little Kagami, facing the little Kagami. His left hand gently patted the little baby's stomach.

" Kagami.", called Akashi slowly.

The baby Kagami stirred slowly, making Akashi chuckled slowly, " From today onward, you're our little brother. We will protect you.", said Akashi slowly.

" We will protect you. ", repeated Akashi slowly, his left eye suddenly turned yellow, " So you shouldn't leave us too, okay Kagami?", said Akashi, rubbing the baby's hair slowly.

*Ngingg*

Kise peeked inside the room slowly and saw the back of Akashi's laying on his bed, " A-Aka-cchi?", called Kise nervously.

Akashi sat up and glanced at his blonde-brother with his normal red eyes, " Ryota?"

" U-Umm, I-I just want to see the baby before go to sleep.", said Kise nervously.

Akashi looked at his blonde-brother calmly, he saw him hiding his bright yellow-pillow behind himself, " Do you intend to sleep here, Ryota?", asked Akashi politely.

Kise jerked and laughed nervously while Akashi sighed, " You really like Kagami so much, huh Ryota?", said Akashi politely.

Kise laughed nervously and walked inside the room, up to the bed and looked at the little baby, " Because it's the first time I have a baby brother, ssu~! ", answered Kise cheerfully.

Akashi smiled and looked at the baby too, " Yes, it's also my first time."

They both keep like that before Akashi turned to his blonde brother, " By the way Ryota, I'm afraid this bed wasn't enough for the three of us.", said Akashi politely.

Kise looked at the room searching for a suit place, " Don't worry, Ryota.", said Akashi putting his hand on the blonde's head.

" You will meet Kagami again tomorrow, so just go to your room and sleep, Ryota.", said Akashi politely. " The same go for you, Atsushi.", added Akashi suddenly.

The said kid went inside the room, he also bring his purple pillow and a bag of snack.

Akashi smiled, " Don't worry, you two. I know it's the first time for both of you to have such young brother, but I'll take care of him for tonight. So go back to your room and have a nice sleep, okay?", said Akashi gently.

Kise and Murasakibara nodded, " Good night, Aka-cchi/Aka-chin~. Good night, Kagamicchi/Kaga-chin~.", said Kise and Murasakibara at the same time.

Akashi smiled and nodded, " Yes good night, Ryota, Atsushi. Have a good dream.", said Akashi politely.

Kise and Murasakibara then walked out from the room, Akashi was looking at the door when he suddenly felt someone touched his hand. Turning around, it was none other than his baby brother.

" Nyamm~~", mumbled Kagami slowly in his sleep, hand grabbing Akashi's hand tightly.

Akashi smiled and laid back beside the little baby, " Have a good dream, Kagami."

-To be continued-

As always, thanks for all your support. Sorry if this chapter was shorter.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**He Is Ours**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

Hello, all ^o^ Really sorry that I have made you all waiting for so long. And as always thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. I really must thanks you all so much. This is the new chapter, hope you all enjoy it!

KnB didn't owned by me! (Included Character OOC)

-Chapter 5:-

Akashi knew that today should be Monday, but it didn't mean he has to got up early to get ready for his school. Why? Because he was still in his summer holiday currently. That's nothing much to do too early in the morning, his brothers too will wake up at 9 or sometime 10 o'clock.

Only his oldest brother, who usually wake up earliest between the six of them.

Akashi was trying to have more sleep, yes he was trying… But someone keep slapping his face, it was just a weak impact he felt at first that it didn't bother him. But the more he was hit, the stronger the slap was.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, who has that braveness to slap him at his sleep, huh? He was in his home, so it was one of his brothers? No, no one of them dare to slap him in his sleep.

Akashi opened his eyes, ready to glare at whoever dare to slap him. But his annoyance gone away when his red eyes met with a pair of red-brown eyes that were staring right in front of his face.

Ah, Akashi now remembered that he has gotten himself a baby brother.

" Baa baa…", spoke the baby loudly.

Akashi blinked, " Good morning, Kagami. Have you slept enough?", asked Akashi with his usual politeness while rubbing his brother's cheek.

The baby didn't answer, rather he furrowed his split eyebrows and pouted, " Yumm…", spoke the baby again.

" Yum? ", Akashi was totally impressed that his baby brother now have more vocabulary than yesterday, which just Baa baa.

Kagami kept his pout, " Yumm, Yumm…", said Kagami louder.

Akashi realized it was not the time to be impressed, he knew that his baby brother here want to told him something, " Yum? Do you hungry, Kagami?", asked Akashi politely.

Kagami looked at Akashi with full uncertainty, but nevertheless he just simply nodded and repeated his word again, " Yumm.."

Akashi smiled and sat up on his bed, he gently picked his baby brother up in his arms and moved down from the bed. He walked out from his bedroom to where the kitchen is located.

In the kitchen, like what Akashi has expected, Midorima was there preparing the breakfast. He wears a green apron with teddy bear's motives on it, he immediately noticed Akashi when he stepped inside the kitchen.

" Akashi? What are you doing in this early morning?", asked Midorima stoicly.

" Kagami is hungry, Shintarou. Where's the milk powder that you bought yesterday?", asked Akashi politely while settled Kagami down on a chair in front of the dining table.

Midorima moved to the rack and picked the milk powder up, he opened the pack and put three spoons of the powder inside the bottle milk. He then poured the boiled water that he has cooked before that morning.

All the while, Akashi just stood at the side and watched how his older brother prepared the milk for their baby brother.

" Here, the milk.", said Midorima, handing the filled-bottle-milk to the red-haired brother of his.

Akashi took the bottle and walked to where Kagami was waiting, " So you did cared about Kagami, right Shintarou?", asked Akashi politely, giving the bottle to little Kagami.

Kagami cheered and immediately started drinking it, Akashi sat down beside the baby Kagami and looked at his older brother who continued preparing the breakfast.

" Shintarou, what do you think of Kagami? ", asked Akashi politely.

Shintarou stopped and glanced at Akashi confusedly, but then he continued his work, " A baby who's so troublesome.", answered Midorima stoicly.

Akashi smiled, " Is that so?"

" Akashi, wake the others. The breakfast are ready.", said Midorima stoicly.

" Okay.", Akashi walked out from the kitchen.

Midorima put the fried eggs above a plate and put it down on the table, he took a glance at Kagami who focus on his milk. Midorima then went to put the baked-breads on a large plate and put it again on the table.

" Haa~", the little Kagami finished his drink with a satisified face.

Kagami then looked at Midorima who's now placing many plates and spoons on the table. Kagami's eyes then caught a large plate with so many delicious-looking bread on it. Midorima who's now putting the plate on the other side in front of Kagami, glanced at him.

Midorima stopped moving and just stared at the little baby who's now drooling while looking at the plate with many breads on it. The little Kagami put his right hand on his stomach while putting his left index-finger in his mouth, his eyes never averted from the plate in front of him.

Midorima stared at him, he swore that he saw a shadow of the certain brother of his just now. He then sighed, " You still want to eat these?", asked Midorima stoicly.

Kagami looked up to Midorima, still with his pleading expression, he just blinked his eyes slowly. Midorima looked at him flatly, before he walked to the counter.

" Don't touch the food.", said Midorima stoicly, making Kagami jerked and turned back to see Midorima curiously." I'll make your portion.", continued Midorima who's started baking the bread.

" Good morning, Midorima-kun."

Midorima looked at light-blue haired brother of his, Kuroko was wearing a white T-shirt with short aqua pants, his hair was still messy too from the sleep.

" Baa waa waa…", Kagami shook both his hands excitedly.

" Good morning, Kagami-kun.", Kuroko took a seat on Kagami's right side. " How was your night, Kagami-kun? Could you sleep last night? That was your first night here.", said Kuroko emotionlessly, while ruffling Kagami's hair gently.

" Wara wara…", said Kagami, giggling.

Kuroko blinked his eyes, " Kagami-kun, seems like your vocabulary has improved in one night…", said Kuroko emotionlessly.

Midorima turned back to both his little brothers, when he think about it now, the baby's vocabulary sure has improved than the night before.

" Ohayoo~, Mido-cchi, Kuro-cchi! Ahhh~~", the blonde who's wearing a yellow, teddy bear pajamas immediately run inside toward the red-haired baby there, " Kagamicchi~ Ohayooo~", Kise held Kagami up higher and spinned in circle.

Kagami only giggled in return, " Kise-kun, please be careful.", said Kuroko emotionlessly.

" Kise, have you washed your teeth?", asked Midorima, putting Kagami's bread on the table.

" Yes, I have washed my teeth, desu~ See?", Kise showed his white and shiny teeth widely.

" Put Kagami down and sit down . Where's the others?", asked Midorima, putting off his apron.

Kise settled Kagami back to his seat before he took a seat on Kagami's left side, the other three brothers of theirs then came inside together. Aomine still yawning, while Murasakibara's eyes still half-opened.

They all then took a seat on the table, Midorima took another chair from the living room, so they all could sit together.

" We'll pray first.", said Midorima stoicly.

All of them, except Kagami, closed their eyes and folded their palms. Kagami looked at each of them confusedly, but then he followed his brothers' movement.

" Thank you for the food that You have given to us, God. Amin ", said Midorima stoicly.

" Amin.", repeated all of them together.

They then opened their eyes and started eating, it was Akashi who sat in front of Kagami that realized the said brother still closing his eyes so tightly, with his little hands folded in front of his forehead.

Akashi chuckled, making all his brothers to look at him. Akashi then pointed his right-index finger to the front, all the pairs of eyes followed where Akashi was pointing.

Aomine tried to hold his laugh, Murasakibara just stared at baby Kagami innocently, Kuroko still with his usual emotionless face but you could see the amusement inside of it, Midorima sighed while Kise being the most dramatic one, his mouth forming an 'O' with his hands clapped together.

" Kagamicchi~", whispered Kise slowly while poking the said brother's hand.

Kagami felt someone poked him, so he peeked from his left eye and he could see Kise was now looking at him brightly, he then peeked to the front and saw the others were looking at him too. He then opened both his red-eyes and blinked.

" You are trying to follow us, Kagami?", asked Akashi amusedly.

Slowly a hint of blush surfaced on both his chubby cheeks. They all started laughing, with Aomine being the loudest one. Kagami looked to the ground, totally embarrassed.

" Now now, it was enough. Let's continue our eat.", said Midorima stoicly, pushing his glasses up.

" Here.", Kuroko offered Kagami's bread to the still-embarrassed-baby.

Kagami looked up and immediately brighten up, he took the bread and bit the bread. Kuroko noticed the small bite Kagami formed on the bread.

" Oi, Midorima. Are you sure it's okay for him to eat bread? He's still a baby, right?", asked Aomine carelessly.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, " Don't worry, I have checked last night. His teeth has already growed.", answered Midorima stoicly.

" Already?", repeated Aomine surprisedly.

" Uh? Kagamicchi's teeth has growed already?", asked Kise surprisedly.

" So it means Kagami's age already 12 months more?", asked Akashi calmly.

Midorima pushed his glasses again, " In my opinion, he is.", answered Midorima stoicly.

" Waa, Kagamicchi already so big, ssu~! ", said Kise, ruffling Kagami's hair.

Kagami didn't pay attention to it, he was focusing on eating his bread. At that time, Kuroko silently looked at the certain brother of his that also didn't pay attention to what they're talking about. Like the baby beside him, he too focused eating his breakfast.

' They are so alike.', thought Kuroko amusedly.

After their breakfast, they decided their turn on taking care of Kagami. They decided it by paper-sticks.

" We will follow the arrangement of rainbow's colours.", said Midorima stoicly. All of them looked at the colour on their paper-stick's other end. " Now, who got the red coloured one?", asked Midorima then.

" Me me me, ssu~!", Kise jumped and held his red-coloured paper-stick highly. " Hoorayy~ hooray hooray~ I got the first, ssu~! ", Kise kept jumped in his place excitedly.

" Stop jumping like an idiot, Kise.", said Aomine directly.

Kise pouted, but before they could start their usual word-war, Kuroko raised his paper-stick which is yellow coloured, " Then I'll be the second, right Midorima-kun?", asked Kuroko flatly.

Midorima nodded, " I'm the third.", stated Midorima, raised his paper-stick which is green coloured.

" I'm in charge of Thursday.", said Akashi showing his blue-coloured paper stick.

" Friday.", said Aomine showing his purple-coloured paper stick lazily.

" What colour did you get, Atsushi?", asked Akashi calmly.

Murasakibara showed his uncoloured-paper stick confusedly, " Uh? Why Mura-cchi's didn't have a colour, ssu~?", asked Kise confused too.

" It means Murasakibara in charge of Saturday.", explained Midorima stoicly.

Murasakibara frowned, " The last day~", said Murasakibara with disappointment showed on his face.

" Congrats, you got the best one, Atsushi.", said Akashi putting his hand on Murasakibara's shoulder.

" Uh?"

" Akashi-kun is right, you have more time to spend with Kagami-kun in Saturday, Murasaki-kun.", said Kuroko gently.

" That's right, ssu~! Even if it's the last, but it's the best, ssu~! I'm envious to Mura-cchi~, ssu~", said Kise while act out an envious expression.

" Uh? Really?", asked Murasakibara, started to brighten up.

His three older brothers nodded assuringly, making Murasakibara's smile widen. " Yay~ I got the best one~", sang Murasakibara happily.

" Now, listen all.", said Midorima suddenly, earning all his little brothers' attention. " Our duty day has been decided, and it will last forever.", Midorima pushed his glasses up before he continued, " I mean at least until Kagami is big enough to take care of himself.", said Midorima stoicly.

" The duty included on our school days, which will start from next week. So, think about someone who can take care of him for us.", continued Midorima stoicly.

No one of his brothers said anything, all of them just looked at him either smiling or amused.

" What?", asked Midorima directly.

" Just now Mido-cchi just made a promise to take care of Kagamicchi forever, ssu~", said Kise smiling widely.

" So you really like Kagami so much, huh Shintarou?", asked Akashi amusedly.

" W-What?", Midorima unconsciously blushed. " I-I have said that it will only last until Kagami was big enough to take care of himself.", defended Midorima stoicly.

" Kise-kun didn't mean like that, he meant that you want to let Kagami-kun stay here forever with us.", explained Kuroko flatly, earning an excited nod from Kise.

" Geez, now Midorima too.", Aomine just rubbed his hair lazily.

" The next is Ao-chin~", said Murasakibara suddenly with scary-tone from behind Aomine, surprising the said boy in return.

"H-Hey, d-don't surprise me like Tetsu! ", said Aomine panickly, while Kuroko pointed to himself innocently.

" Ao-cchi will be the next~", Kise copied Murasakibara's movement just now.

But Aomine didn't surprise at all, he just looked at Kise flatly and then flicked the blonde's forehead, " Baka. The same trick won't work again at me.", stated Aomine boredly.

" Uu~", Kise pouted cutely while rubbing his forehead.

Midorima could only shook his head retreatedly, he then realized the little Kagami was down on his foot looking up at him.

" Baa waa?", asked the little Kagami stretching his hands up.

Midorima looked at him quietly, 'Hm, having a baby brother was not really bad maybe.', thought Midorima silently. He then squatted down and ruffled Kagami's hair, " What is it, Kagami?", asked Midorima gently.

Kagami used his stretched hands and pulled Midorima's glasses off, Kuroko and Akashi who were watching silently laughed.

Midorima looked at the giggling Kagami with an annoyed face, ' I took my word back.'" Kise.", called Midorima stoicly and took his glasses back from Kagami.

" Yes, Mido-cchi?", answered Kise who stopped his debate with Aomine.

" Today is your turn, right? Stop fighting already and took this baby somewhere.", said Midorima stoicly.

" Haiii~", Kise ran toward the still giggling-Kagami and picked him up. " First, let have a bath, Kagamicchi~~", said Kise happily, running out from the room.

All of them stayed at their place for a minute, they could still hear Kise's voice singing " Take a bath, take a bath, ssu~"

" Is it okay for that idiot Kise to bath that baby?", asked Aomine boredly. " It may take one hour to finish.", added Aomine bluntly.

No one of them said anything…

-To be continued-

As always, thanks for reading minna. Sorry it takes long…


	6. Chapter 6

**He Is Ours**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

Hello again, minna… As always thank you for all your supports, sorry that I took so long for update… Here I come with the sixth chapter , hope u all enjoy it..^^

KnB didn't owned by me! ( Included Character OOC)

-Chapter 6:-

" Lalala~Lala~Lala~Lala~"

The GoM brothers are now gathering at the living room. Akashi and Midorima are having a match of shogi at the morning as usual. Aomine, Kuroko and Murasakibara are watching the 'Morning Jokes' show.

Kuroko glanced at the clock above the television with his usual flat expression, 08:50…

And there's still a beautiful singing voice came in from , certainly, the bathroom. Almost one hour passed since the certain brothers of his went to the bath.

Maybe he should go check on them? But it's not rare for his blonde little brother to take a long bath. He must be using almost all his time to looked at his beautiful reflection on the mirror.

Suddenly the singing voice that kept circling around their ears died down. All of them stopped whatever they're doing at the moment and all looked at each other directly.

"…", they just blinked their eyes silently and then all averted their gazes toward the opened-door, as if waiting for something or maybe someone?

" Kuro-cchi! Mido-cchi! Aka-cchi! Ao-cchi! Mura-cchi! ", the loud voice echoed from the outside and following with that is the sound of hurried-steps coming near them.

The three older-brothers have already sensed something wrong, but when they just ready to run outside, their blonde brother already run inside with only a pair of short pants. Together with him, is the baby brother of theirs that was covered by the yellow towel.

" Uuu~", the baby stirred uncomfortably, while rubbing his eyes annoyedly.

" Kuro-cchi! ", Kise immediately ran to the said brother who was the closest to him.

Kise kept whimpered panickedly and neither one of his words could be understood.

" Kise-kun, calm down.", Kuroko crouched down while holding both the blonde's shoulder to calm him down.

All the other brothers of GoM started gathering around the blonde.

" K-K-K…", Kise tried to voice his words out but couldn't.

" Ryota, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath first…", instructed Akashi calmly.

Kise followed the instruction and took a deep breath slowly.

" Now tell us what happened, Ryota.", said Akashi then.

Kise looked at each his brothers excitedly and showed his super-shiny smile, " Kagamicchi just called me Kise, ssu~!", beamed Kise happily.

" Uh?", Akashi and the others stared at their blonde brother dumb-foundedly.

" Come on, Kagamicchi… Call me Kise again, ssu~!", said Kise held little Kagami up facing him.

Kagami furrowed his split eyebrows and then slowly opened his mouth, Kise's smile already widen up. And…

" Hacchiu!", Kagami rubbed his nose slowly.

" Kise, he's cold. Put a cloth to him first.", told Midorima, and right after he has just finished his words, the blonde already run out from there.

Later, inside Kise's room, Kise laid all clothes that Midorima had bought for Kagami, which only consisted of 3 sets of clothes.

" Hmm… ", Kise raised a set of creamy-car clothes in front of Kagami and hummed.

" No good.", Kise put it back down and scanned the other clothes again.

All the while, Kagami just stared at him curiously. He then grabbed the yellow-blue blanket and played with it, while Kise still having a hard time to pick a suitable clothes for our little Kagami to wear.

" Kise-kun…", called Kuroko from the behind, surprising both the blonde and also his baby brother, who hid behind the blanket immediately.

" Why did you lay all of Kagami's clothes here?", asked Kuroko, looking at the bed.

" Kuro-cchi, which one do you think is better, ssu~?", asked Kise confusedly.

He raised a set of cloth on the right, which consisted of brown-furred T-shirt with a sunflower motive on it and light-brown short-pants. " I think it will be very weird if Kagamicchi wear this.", commented Kise thoughtfully.

He then processed to the next set which consisted of creamy coloured long-sleeved T-shirt with two car painted on it, together with a long white pants, "Hmm… This is not bad, but…It looked too simple, don't you think Kuro-cchi?", said Kise seriously.

He then raised the last set there which consisted of a simple red T-shirt and knee-length dark jeans, " Hmm… This one is simple too, but the colours match with Kagamicchi…", murmured Kise slowly.

" Alright, I chose this one!", Kise then started putting the clothes on his baby brother's body.

" Yep, it really looked good on you, Kagamicchi~!", said Kise happily, looking at the little Kagami proudly.

Kuroko smiled slightly at his brother's antic, between them he's the one that cared for the appearance most. That's also why they said that the blonde always stays in the bathroom for sooo long. Not only that, but he will also using more time needed to chose what kind of clothes he will wear for the day.

But they can't deny it too, that the blonde is very beautiful, and he's capable to rival the boy models outside.

" Kuro-cchi!", called Kise, who is now wearing a red T-shirt with a branch that has a little butterfly staying on it, behind it is the strings collaborating there. All of it are coloured in yellow. Below the T-shirt, he wore a black knee-length jeans.

Kuroko noticed how Kise intentionally chose the clothes that match with the one Kagami wear there.

" Kuro-cchi!", called Kise again, gaining Kuroko's attention back.

" What is it, Kise-kun?", asked Kuroko emotionlessly.

" Umm… I am thinking if I may bring Kagamicchi out?", asked Kise nervously.

" Uh? Where do you want to bring him, Kise-kun?", asked Kuroko calmly.

" To have a walk, ssu~! May I, ssu~?", asked Kise with his pleading eyes.

Kuroko thought about it for a while, " Okay, but I should accompany you.", said Kuroko firmly.

Kise knew when his brother used such firm tone, then it means there's no more discussing.

- And so… -

Holding Kagami in his arm securely, Kise walked along the street happily. His right hand was grabbed by Kuroko gently.

They kept walking and then stopped right in front of the mall.

" Kise-kun?", called Kuroko confusedly when the blonde suddenly stopped right in front of the mall.

" Kuro-cchi, let's take a look inside, ssu~!", suggested Kise excitedly.

This is another habit the blonde has, whenever they went out, the blonde would always suggest the mall. Not all the times, but mall is positioned number one in his where-to-walk-list.

Kuroko walked behind his little brothers and saw how Kise kept looking right and left and then up and front, as if he's searching for something.

Maybe he is looking for clothes as usual? The blonde likes, not only likes but loves to just walked around and looked at many styles of clothes that are put in front of the shops. Repeat, only looked.

Well~ That's true that the blonde cared for appearances the most. But it didn't mean that he is the type that will use up all his money just only for clothes or anything close to that.

Beside from the clothes, he also likes to look around for cute things or things that are weird or funny.

" Uh?", too deep in thought , Kuroko didn't realize that the blonde already unseen by him anymore.

Kuroko looked around for his little brother while keep walking forward, his usual seemed-to-be emotionless face, is now showing concern and panic.

He then found Kise, together with little Kagami, inside a certain shop. Raising his head, he saw the name 'Baby City' above the shop.

" Kise-kun.", called Kuroko, approaching the blonde who is looking at the clothes there happily.

"Don't walk by yourselves, it's dangerous.", said Kuroko flatly, putting his hand above the blonde.

" Ah! I'm sorry, Kuro-cchi! I forget, ssu~!", said Kise apologetically.

Kuroko looked around the shop which consisted of many things related with baby, he then understood the real intention Kise want to bring Kagami out.

Kuroko moved his aqua-eyes back to the blonde, " So Kise-kun, you want to buy something for Kagami-kun?", asked Kuroko directly.

Kise laughed nervously, " Y-yes…"

" Then why don't you tell me from the start, Kise-kun?", asked Kuroko flatly.

" U-Uhmm, b-because I-I'm a-afraid t-that I may not buy anything for Kagamicchi…", murmured Kise hesitantly.

" Of course it's okay as long as it is needed, Kise-kun…", said Kuroko emotionlessly.

" Uh? So I may buy things for Kagamicchi?", asked Kise hopefully.

Kuroko nodded and then ruffled the blonde's hair gently, " You are a very considerate brother, Kise-kun… Kagami-kun must be happy if he know it.", said Kuroko gently.

" Uh?", Kise looked up at the smiling-brother of his and smiled too, " Really~?", Kise looked down at the little Kagami who's looking at their surrounding curiously, " Haha, I'm very excited to have Kagamicchi here, ssu~! I love him so much!", said Kise, hugged the little Kagami tighter.

Kuroko smiled genuinely, " Then, let's start looking for all the things Kagami-kun need."

They then started looking around for the things their baby brother might need. They finished their shopping in the afternoon and then stopped at the fast-food restaurant, Maji Burger.

Kise checked on each bags they have bought, " Hmm.. Kuro-cchi? Did we forget anything? Pajamas, socks, hat, pillow, blanket, towel, ...", Kise listed all the things they have bought one by one. Kuroko just sit and listened to him.

If Kagami… He's now laying inside his own carriage which was bought by both of them too. The four-wheeled carriage is coloured in gray and red, it also has hand-brake and safety-belt for safety.

" Kise-kun, you don't need to check it again… If we forget something, then we will buy it later. Let's order something to eat first.", suggested Kuroko emotionlessly.

" Uh? Okay then~~! ", answered Kise happily, started to looking at the menu.

After decided it, Kuroko went to bought the food…

" Daa~~", said Kagami lazily. Before the shopping even finished, his alarm has already turned on. He then just laid tiredly in his carriage, as if he didn't have any energy left anymore.

" Hahaha, just wait for a while, Kagamicchi~ Kuro-cchi is ordering our foods now.", said Kise smilingly, peeking inside the carriage.

" Daa~~", answered Kagami lazily.

Kise is really impressed with his baby brother, he doesn't cry when he is hungry. Generally, all the baby will cry as the way to tell the others about the things they want to tell. Like hungry or when they wet in their pants.

But his baby brother is different, when he started feeling hungry he will say 'Yumm', and when he has reached his limit, he will lay down tiredly as if he has run out of energy.

" Hmm~ I wonder what will make you cry, Kagamicchi~", said Kise, still looking at his baby brother. Kagami on the other side just stared at him half-eyedly.

" But never mind it! I don't want to see you cry, ssu~! I will protect you, Kagamicchi… So no one would dare to make you cry.", said Kise determinedly.

Kagami just stared at him curiously, " Baa?", asked Kagami tiredly.

" Kise-kun.", Kuroko came back with their orders, which consisted of two rices and fried-chickens, three milk shakes (1 medium, 2 small), and five mini-sized burgers.

Kuroko handed one rices with the fried chicken, also the medium-sized milkshakes to his blonde-brother. Kuroko just wanted to touched his food but he was stopped by a loud shout from his certain brother…

"YUMM!", shouted Kagami excitedly. His eyes shined so brightly at the mini-sized burgers in front of him.

" Uh? Kagamicchi?"

" Kagami-kun, do you want to eat this?", asked Kuroko, pointing to the burgers.

" YA!", Kagami nodded firmly and started drooling dreamingly.

" Kagamicchi, you can't eat the burgers…", said Kise gently.

" Muuu~ YAMM !", said Kagami poutingly, Kise was slightly taken aback by that.

" K-Kuro-cchi, w-what should we do?", asked Kise troubledly.

Kuroko looked at Kagami directly and then at the mini-sized hamburgers, " The waiter offered this newest menu to me just now, he said this mini-sized burger is the same as hamburger, and beside the size they also fluffier and was cooked smoother than the usual hamburger.", murmured Kuroko thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's okay for Kagami-kun to eat this?", asked Kuroko calmly.

Kise looked at Kagami who kept reaching his hands out for the burgers, and then Kise quickly picked one of the burgers and ate it up.

Kise munched the food thoughtfully and then smiled brightly, " It's really smooth, Kurocchi! I think it's okay if Kagamicchi eat these, ssu~!", proclaimed Kise happily.

Kuroko smiled a little, then gave the burger which being accepted happily by the little Kagami.

They watched as Kagami peered the paper-plastic away and then using his already grown teeth to bit the mini-hamburger. It's only a small bite he made on the already-very-small hamburger.

Kagami munched the food happily and not long after that he bit the hamburger again.

It seems that he didn't have any trouble to eat the mini-sized hamburger.

" Hahahaha… When it is food, Kagamicchi resembles Mura-cchi so much, ssu~.", proclaimed Kise directly.

" Yes.", answered Kuroko shortly, then they started to eat their food too.

-To be Continued-

Hello all! Sorry that I took so long to updated, because I didn't have any internet- connection currently.

But as always for closing, I want to say my thank you for reading, minna ^^

Hope you all enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

**He Is Ours**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

Hello again, minna… As always thank you for all your supports… Here I come with the 7th chapter , hope u all enjoy it..^^

KnB didn't owned by me! ( Included Character OOC)

-Chapter 7:-

" WOWW !", Kise stared on the table widely, exactly at the many brown-plastics towering on the table.

He then glanced to his little baby brother who's now rubbing his stomach satisfiedly, " K-Kagamicchi ate all 20 mini-burgers?! ", asked Kise amazedly.

Actually the first few burgers were eaten by Kagami in a very short amount of time, even Kuroko and Kise haven't finished their meal that time. So, Kuroko ordered another 15 burgers and as you can see now, Kagami finished it all the same time as when Kuroko finished.

Even Kuroko looked at his still very little brother surprisedly, ' He must be a great eater when he grow up.', thought Kuroko silently.

" Waahh, Kagamicchi~~ Are you sure you're okay eating that much? ", asked Kise worriedly, held the little Kagami up from his private-home.

" Hihihihihihi…", Kagami just grinned cheekily at his brother.

They didn't know that they are now being the center of attention there, either of them looked because of the loud voice (from Kise) or because of such handsome boys they are.

" Kise-kun, I think we should go home now.", suggested Kuroko then.

" Alright, ssu~! ", Kise tried to retrieve all the shopping-bags they have bought.

" Let me bring the things, Kise-kun. You just need to push Kagami-kun's carriage.", Kuroko took the bags from his blonde-brother.

"K-Ku-Kurokocchi?", called Kise worriedly when he saw his older brother's hands are trembling.

" L-Let's go, Kise-kun.", said Kuroko sounded calm, but actually he's struggling with the heavy weight he's now carrying.

Kise then smiled and pushed Kagami's carriage and the three of them started going home.

" Kurokocchi…", called Kise when they're still going on the roadside.

" Y-yes, Kise-kun?", answered Kuroko ,tried to sound emotionless as usual.

"When will Kagamicchi start learn talking, ssu~? I can't wait for it, ssu~! Oh yeah! Do you know, Kurokocchi? I heard Kagamicchi called me Kise this morning! ", said Kise excitedly.

Kuroko looked at him quietly, silently remembering what the blonde has said before this morning, " You said Kagami-kun called your name, Kise-kun?", asked Kuroko calmly.

" Yes! It happened like this, ssu~~!"

-Flashback, that morning-

Kise had finished washing himself and also his brother's, so he put Kagami inside the wastafel and wiped his little brother dry with the yellow towel of his.

" Lalalalalalalala~~ Lalalallalalala~~", Kise sang happily while doing his good job in wiping his little brother dry.

" Wow~~ Your hair is so soft, Kagamicchi~~", Kise rubbed little Kagami's half-wet hair slowly. " Hmmm~ Uhh? Your hair has dual colour, Kagamicchi! ", shouted Kise excitedly. " It's kind of black in the bottom~~ Waaahh, I never seen dual-coloured hair… And I always thought that it is weird…", Kise leaned his face closer.

" Wahh… It suits you so much, Kagamicchi~~ You look so cool.. Hmm, maybe I should dye my hair too.", Kise looked at the mirror while keep humming the 'Lalalalalala'-song.

" Hmm.. If I going to dye my hair dual-coloured, then… What colours should I dye? Hmm, maybe red is better..", Kise hummed and then looked back at the little Kagami who just stared at him curiously.

" Red and yellow, it means that Kagamicchi and me are bonded~~! Yaaayyy~~", Kise cheered by himself, all the while Kagami just stared at him. And when he saw Kise smiled, he just followed his brother and grinned.

Kise looked back at the mirror and then straighten himself. " I am Kise Ryota! Nice to meet you! ", said Kise to the mirror smilingly. " I am Kagamicchi's older brother, please take care of me!", said Kise to the mirror.

"Hmm, I think it's not good enough.", murmured Kise slowly. He then coughed and smiled again, " I am Kise Ryota! Nice to meet you! ", Kise repeated and repeated again. He was practicing a good way for introducing himself like what he always do before.

Because one of his passions is modeling, he has been practicing a good way for it. And he used to practice either in his room or the bathroom.

Kise now still repeated over and over, while Kagami just stared at him curiously.

" K-Kice-cuu~"

Kise stopped his humming and freezed, he kept like that until he heard it again.

" K-Kice-cuu~"

Kise turned his yellow-eyes down to his little brother who was now giggling at the dumb-face Kise just showed the second before.

Kise's eyes widen, then he immediately picked his little brother up ,together with the towel that was covering little Kagami's body, and ran out from the bathroom shouting his brothers' names.

-Back to present-

Kise finished his story with a big shiny smile of his, Kuroko couldn't help himself to smile too. He could imagine how happy Kise felt when Kagami called his name and also for the first one, even if it's not completely right his name.

It suddenly made Kuroko want to be called by his little baby brother too, and it must be the completely correct one, either Kuroko or Tetsuya.

"Kagamicchi, call me again, ssu~! Kise-ssu!", said Kise, peeking inside the carriage.

But he just being faced with the sleeping-figure of little Kagami, Kise smiled and then poked his brother's cheek gently, " Dream about me, okay Kagamicchi~?", said Kise smilingly.

That time, Kuroko really thought that Kise is a really good big-brother. He also sure that his other brothers too, they will all become a good big-brothers, also do himself.

Protecting each other, caring for each other. That's what a family do.

They kept walking while someone silently followed behind them, to where their house is.

" Tadaimaaaa~~~! ", shouted Kise cheerfully when he entered the house.

" Kise, Kuro—", Midorima walked out from the living room and stopped when he looked at the 'things' his brothers brought with them.

" What's that?", asked Midorima, still looking at the 'things'.

Kise played with his fingers nervously, " U-Uhmm. M-Mido-cchi… I-I…"

" Ryota, you're back already?", Akashi walked down from upstair followed by Atsushi who's munching his snacks.

Akashi also stopped when he looked at the 'things' that his brothers brought with them, especially a certain carriage where a certain baby is sleeping inside it.

Kise didn't have the courage to look at them, instead he just looked down on his bare foot.

" Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun. Kise suggested to buy Kagami-kun's things. So we both went out to shopping just now.", said Kuroko calmly, putting down the heavy bags down on the floor.

Kise looked back at Kuroko gratefully and silently thanks his brother for it.

" You went shopping for Kagami's things?", asked Akashi calmly.

This time, Kise braven himself to look at his brothers and nodded, " I-I'm sorry, ssu~ But this has nothing to do with Kurokocchi, ssu~ I only used my saving, ssu~! I always save the money you gave me, a-and I-I… Y-You w-won't be angry with me right, ssu~?",asked Kise, looking at both his older brothers nervously.

All the while when they're talking, Atsushi already approached the trolley where the baby-Kagami sleep inside and keep playing ( actually poking) the sleeping-baby.

Midorima sighed, " Why do you think we'll be angry, Kise?", Kise immediately looked up at him. " It's your money, you have the right to use it. As long as it's needed, you can use it. But Kagami is our little brother, so you shouldn't pay for his things all by yourself. ", said Midorima caringly.

" U-Uh? M-Mido-cchi?", called Kise surprisedly.

" Hm, Shintarou is right. ", Akashi stepped closer to his blonde brother. " But honestly Ryota, Tetsuya… I'm very disappointed.", added Akashi calmly.

" If you wanted to buy Kagami's things, you should have asked us to go together. We also want to buy some things for our youngest brother there.", continued Akashi calm yet with a little disappointment.

" Ah?", both Kise and Kuroko surprised with the sudden words.

" Gomen ne, Akashi-kun.", said Kuroko emotionlessly.

" Ehehehhehe, I'm sorry, Aka-cchi~ Let's go together next time, ssu~! ", suggested Kise grinningly.

Akashi smiled softly and nodded, while Midorima pushed his glasses up, " So Kise, Kuroko, can I see the things you've bought for Kagami?", asked Midorima.

" Of course, ssu~! ", beamed Kise excitedly. He then started his long lecture about the things both of them bought, didn't miss to mention every single things.

20 minutes later…

" And then, and then… This, ssu~! ", for the last Kise pointed to the grey-red carriage. " I am the one who suggest to buy this, ssu~! So it will be easier to bring Kagamicchi out, ssu~! ", explained Kise happily.

Before, Akashi and Midorima also Kuroko had moved the things inside the living room. They all sat on the floor and listened to the blonde's presentation.

" How about it? Do you think we still forget something, ssu~?, " asked Kise happily.

" No.", Midorima pushed his glasses up. " Actually you have bought the things way too complete, Kise."

Kise blushed slightly and rubbed his back of head nervously, " Ehehehehe…"

Kuroko noticed Akashi who looked deep in thought, " Akashi-kun?", called Kuroko emotionlessly. " Is there something wrong?"

" Uh?", Akashi jerked a little and realized that all the eyes were set on him now. He then smiled politely, " Nothing, Tetsuya. ", he glanced at Kise with the same expression. " You have done a good job, Ryota, Tetsuya."

Kise's smile widen hearing the praise he got from his brother, but Kuroko just simply nodded. He actually quite unsure that his brother was okay, it's very rare for Akashi to show that kind of expression just now.

Kise then looked around and find something amiss, he looked inside the carriage too.

" If you are looking for Kagami, Murasakibara took him upstair.", said Midorima knowingly.

Kise surprised slightly at the statement but nonetheless smiled, " Okay then! I will go upstair, ssu~!", Kise then ran out from the room.

" Tadai—", Aomine just came home when Kise ran out from the living room.

" Ah! Okaeri, Ao-cchi~! ", greeted Kise shortly, running up the stairs.

Aomine raised his eyebrows confusedly, but shrugged it off. He put his shoes off and went inside the living room.

" Ah, tadaima.", said Aomine simply, walking inside the living room.

" Okaeri, Aomine-kun/Daiki/Aomine.", answered his older brothers at the same time.

" You went to the court again, Aomine-kun?", asked Kuroko flatly.

" Yeah. Next time we shall all play there together.", answered Aomine excitedly, putting his bag and basketball on the couch. He then saw many 'things' lining inside the room. " What's these?", asked Aomine, carelessly opened one of the plastic-bag.

" I went shopping with Kise-kun this afternoon.", said Kuroko flatly.

Aomine eyed the small pajamas intensely, " Baby's?"

" Yes, all of it are Kagami-kun's things.", answered Kuroko again.

Aomine kept silent for a while before he put the pajamas back a little harshly, " I want to take a bath first.", with that Aomine retrieved his bag and ball and went out from the room without saying anything anymore.

" Is it my feeling or did he look a little pissed?", asked Midorima hesitantly.

The three oldest brothers glanced at each other silently.

Meanwhile, Aomine opened the door to his room a little harshly.

" Ao-cchi~!", greeted Kise shortly. " Okaeri, Ao-chin~", greeted Atsushi too.

" Hm.", Aomine put his bag and basketball down and opened his cupboard to find some clothes to wear.

" Ahahahaha, he likes it, ssu~!", beamed Kise happily.

" Yeey~ Try this one, Kagami-chin~", said Atsushi happily too.

Aomine randomly took out a clothes and went out from the room. Later, after he finished his bath he went back to his room. Both Kise and Atsushi were still playing with the little Kagami on Kise's bed. For your information, Kise and Aomine share the same bedroom.

Aomine huffed, hanging on the towel and took out a basketball magazine. He then laid down and start reading it.

" Hahahaha…"

All along the time, the room was filled with laughter from another side of the room.

" Kise-kun! Aomine-kun! Murasaki-kun! Dinner!", shouted Kuroko from the downstairs.

" HAIII~~!", chorused the three of them at the same time. Aomine closed his magazine and went down from the bed, but he stopped walking when he realized three pairs of eyes are looking at him.

He turned to face them directly, " What?", asked Aomine ignorantly.

" Hihihi… Noo~thing~~", chorused both Kise and Atsushi happily.

" Waa Waa Waa, waaa…", said little Kagami happily too.

" Let's go dinner, Ao-cchi~", Kise carried Kagami out from the room.

" Dinner~", chorused Atsushi, pushing Aomine out with him.

Aomine frowned a little, but then followed his brothers out.

-To be Continued-

Hello again, all. Really really sorry so much for such late update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as my apologize I will release two chapter at the same time. Really really soo sorry, minna…

As always, thanks so much for reading this story, minna!^^


	8. Chapter 8

**He Is Ours**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

Hello again, minna.^^I'm so sorry for my late update. I have been busy with my school that I don't have time to continue this story. For my apologize, I will update two chapters at once.

As always, thank you so much for your supports . And hope you all enjoy it! ^^

KnB didn't owned by me! (Included Character OOC)

-Chapter 8:-

Today is Tuesday, it was Kuroko's turn to take care of little Kagami.

" Kagami-kun…", called Kuroko, stretching his hands to the little baby.

" Kagamicchi~", called Kise worriedly.

" Come on, Kagami-kun. Let's take a bath first.", Kuroko tried to pried Kagami's hands off from Kise's pajamas.

" Waa Waa Waa! ", Kagami swapped Kuroko's hands off and snuggled into Kise's neck.

" K-Kagamicchi~…", both Kuroko and Kise stood silently there.

" What's wrong, Tetsuya, Ryota?", asked Akashi, came out from his bedroom, his red hair still messy from the sleep.

" Kuro-cchi want to take Kagamicchi to the bath, but he don't want, ssu~", explained Kise while rubbing the baby's crimson red hair.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko who nodded at him, Akashi glanced back at the little baby who's still snuggling at Kise.

" Kagami.", called Akashi gently, receiving the said baby's attention. " Go take a bath.", continued Akashi with his angelic smile.

Kagami stared at him curiously (even Kuroko and Kise stared at him too) and then after few seconds Kagami grinned suddenly, " Baa Baa Waa Baa.", said the baby excitedly, earning three surprised-faces from his big brothers.

Kagami still continued with his own chattering, then Kuroko stepped forward " Then let's go to the bath, Kagami-kun.", said Kuroko gently, trying to pried his hands off.

But as if he knew what Kuroko's going to do, Kagami immediately turned his head back and snuggled back again on Kise, leaving his three brothers to stood there confusedly. Especially Kuroko whose heart was hurt by his little brother's action.

" What's wrong, Kagamicchi~? ", asked Kise concernedly.

" Mnngg…", Kagami just hugged Kise tightly, refusing to let go.

" Ryota, yesterday when you took Kagami to the bath, did he behave like this?", asked Akashi calmly.

" Uh~? Yesterday? Noo~, yesterday he just followed me quietly, ssu~", answered Kise, keep shoo-ing the little Kagami.

Akashi kept silent for a minute, " Ryota, try to bring him to the bath yourself.", suggested Akashi calmly.

" Uh~? Me? B-But, today~", Kise looked at Kuroko hesitantly.

" It's okay, Kise-kun. You can see it yourself, he doesn't want me to bath him.", said Kuroko flatly. ( actually a little hurted tone in it).

Kise pouted a little, but then smiled widely " Okay then~! Let's take a bath together again, Kagamicchi~! "

" You can go there first, Kise-kun. I will bring both your clothes there.", said Kuroko, turning around.

" Alright, ssu~~!", Kise then ran to the bathroom with little Kagami in his arms.

Akashi sighed silently and then yawned cutely, later he turned around to the purple-door room.

Then, in the afternoon…

-In Kuroko's bedroom-

They just had a lunch just now, and now Kuroko was sitting on his desk with the baby Kagami on his bed. Kagami was still playing with anything he could find on Kuroko's bed, pillow, blanket, thread.. Thread?

With his mother-instinct, he immediately snapped the pointy things and the other similar things away from the baby's reach, to a safer place.

In the return, Kagami just stared at him curiously. Looking at such curious face his little brother was showing, Kuroko sat on the floor just beside his bed and ruffled the red-haired baby in front of him. And then, one question that kept bugging him came again into his mind.

" Kagami-kun…", called Kuroko slowly, earning the baby's full attention.

" Do you hate me?", asked Kuroko with a little hurted tone, Kagami just turned his head to the side confusedly.

Kuroko sighed, " You seems to like Kise-kun better than me." , the fact that he chose Kise more than himself to take him to bath.

" You also smile at Akashi-kun. You also laugh to Murasaki-kun. You even like to play with Midorima-kun. And you also giggled at Aomine-kun.", said Kuroko looking down on his spray rather than looking at little Kagami.

After a moment of silence, Kuroko sighed, " I'm sorry ,Kagami-kun. I shouldn't say these things to you. You are still a little baby, you may not understand yet what I'm talking about just now.", said Kuroko flatly.

Kuroko didn't undersatnd why he had such feeling, usually he wouldn't care about such futile thing. But when it was related with this little brother of his, he felt that he want his attention. He want to have the same attention as his other brothers.

'Weird.', thought Kuroko silently.

" Uh?", felt a hand touching his face, Kuroko raised his head and saw the baby Kagami was staring at him.

" Baa Baa?", asked baby Kagami in an asking tone. " Waala, baa baa.", continued Kagami, grinning innocently.

Kuroko widen his eyes, even if they didn't say anything directly. Even if they just looking at each other's eyes, it looks like… He doesn't know if it just his feeling. But Kuroko felt like the little Kagami actually understand what he's talking about and he himself understand what Kagami tried to say.

" Kagami-kun…", called Kuroko, almost whispering. In the respond, Kagami just grinned and raised his right fist in front of Kuroko while giggling.

Kuroko looked at the fist for a minute before he raised his own fist and punched it slowly to the baby's little fist. Both of them, either giggling or smiling.

* * *

And at that same time, on a certain place.

" Uh?", a black-haired boy opened his eyes quickly as if he's having a bad dream. Slowly, he sat himself and looked around at the large bedroom he's sleeping in.

He then heard a knock from the door, " Muro-kun, have you awaken?"

The boy got down from his bed and walked toward the door. Opening it, it reveals a young lady in her maid-suite standing in front of the door.

" Good morning, Kate-san.", greeted the boy politely with his beauty smile.

The young maid smiled and bowed a little, " Good morning, Muro-kun. Do you want to have your breakfast now? I will prepare it now if you want.", said the maid cheerfully.

" I think I would like to have it now, Kate-san. I have a flight to Japan this afternoon.", said the boy politely, still with his smile.

" Okay then, Muro-kun. Get yourself prepared and come to the dining room.", said the maid, she then excused herself politely.

After the maid had disappeared from his sight, he turned around and closed the door back. His smile disappeared from his beauty milk-face.

That's right. He will take a flight back to Japan later this afternoon. For what, you asked?

The boy raised his hand to his silver-necklace that hang around his neck. His fingers playing with a silver-ring that hangs on the necklace.

It was a present he had for his adorable little brother ,a pair of rings that symbolize their brotherhood, and yet now he heard he had gone missing. Missing…

The boy's face harden and he hugged the ring tightly. Just now, he had a dream about some foreigners touching his precious little brother, playing with him. He even saw his little brother smiled to them.

" I swear that I will find you… Taiga…", whispered the boy determinedly.

* * *

Back to our Kiseki no Sedai…

On the night…

" Ta-da-i-ma~", said Aomine lazily, putting his shoes off. He walked to the dining room, expecting his brothers to all sitting there waiting for him like usual, to start their dinner. But…

" Ahahahahha…", even before Aomine came inside the dining room, he could hear his blonde-brother's laughter already.

Moving inside, he could see everyone is sitting there like what he had expected. But… Not exactly like what he had expected.

" Ah, Aomine-kun. Okaeri. Put your bag and wash your hands first.", said Kuroko gently.

" Come and let's eat, Ao-cchi~!", continued Kise cheerfully.

Akashi and Midorima nodded, while Murasakibara continued chewing his food. Usually, Aomine will put his bag down immediately but not this time.

Not when his brothers had all start eating without him.

Lazily, Aomine put his bag aside, washed his hands and sat down. He started eating without saying anything.

" Kagami-chin~ ", Murasakibara offered a spoon of broccoli to the red-haired baby.

" Hey, don't-"

" Amm! ", the little Kagami ate it up before Midorima could say anything and start chewing it.

" Uhh~? What's wrong, Mido-chin~?", asked the purple-haired boy innocently.

Midorima pushed his glasses up like usual, " You shouldn't let him eat something so big like that, his teeth still haven't grown completely.", said Midorima calmly.

" Uhh~? Gomen~", said Murasakibara innocently.

All along the time, the dinner was filled with either laughter or reminding.

" NGGHH!", Aomine moved his chair back harshly, making an awful sound that stopped anything his brothers were doing. He took his plate and put it down on the basin, " I will go up now.", said Aomine without looking at either his brothers.

" Uh?", all of them looked at Aomine's back confusedly.

" Ao-chin is angry~", said Murasakibara innocently.

" What happened to him, ssu~?", asked Kise worriedly.

The three eldest brothers just looked at each other knowingly, even the little Kagami stared at the hallway Aomine just went to.

-In Aomine's bedroom-

Aomine laid on his bed with his face down on his pillow. He just simply laid there and didn't move. He never felt like this before, not before the baby appeared in their life.

His brothers now put all their attentions to the baby Kagami, it's not like he was being childish just because of this. He just couldn't accept that the baby that they don't know who, from where, just came and joined them as a family.

" Aomine-kun."

Aomine raised his head to see his aqua-haired brother, stood at the door with his baby brother in his arms.

" Tetsu.", called Aomine in acknowledgement but then buried his face back on his pillow.

Kuroko came inside and sat on the side of the bed, " Aomine-kun, are you okay? " asked Kuroko gently, rubbing his hair.

" Hm, I'm fine.", answered Aomine without raising his head.

" … You looked pissed.", said Kuroko then, and he saw the tanned-boy jerked a little.

" No, I'm not.", answered Aomine simply.

" Yes, you do.", said Kuroko flatly.

Aomine kept silent for a second and turned his face to the wall, " No, Tetsu." ' How could I say that I am jealous with a little baby?', thought Aomine embarrassedly.

" A-Ao…"

'Uh?', Aomine turned his head around, facing the little baby who's rubbing his blue-hair now. Actually unknown to Aomine, it was Kagami who's rubbing his hair all the time.

" A-Ao…", said the little baby again, still rubbing Aomine's blue-hair.

" That's right. That's Ao ( English: blue), Kagami-kun. That's Ao. Then… Who is he?", asked Kuroko, pointing to Aomine.

Kagami's eyes went down to the tanned-face, " A-Ao-wine…", spelled the baby wrongly.

" Not Aowine, Kagami-kun. A-O-MI-NE.", spelled Kuroko slowly.

" A-O-MI-… Ne?", spelled Kagami hesitantly , looked up at Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled and nodded, " You are clever, Kagami-kun.", said Kuroko, ruffling the crimson hair gently.

All along the time, Aomine just stared at them unbelievably, " H-He…"

Kuroko smiled at his tanned-brother, " I taught him some words this afternoon. At least now he can spell our names. Even if it's not very fluently."

Aomine still stared at the baby wide-eyedly, while Kuroko's smile widen " So do you feel happy, Aomine-kun?", asked Kuroko gently.

" U-Uh?", Aomine looked at Kuroko confusedly.

" You are the first one that know about this, I had planned to tell the others after dinner. But… I see that you weren't so happy just now. So I come to you first.", continued Kuroko gently.

" U-Urrhh..", Aomine looked down, feeling guilty. ' How should I tell you that the reason I'm not happy was because of Kagami?', thought Aomine ashamedly.

" A-A-ho-mine.", said Kagami, giggling.

Aomine looked at him surprisedly, " H-Hey! Where do you learn that word?!", said Aomine surprisedly.

Kagami just giggled, while Kuroko smiled a little, " I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun keep spelling Ao with Aho. He didn't mean for it.", said Kuroko apologeticly.

" But, it's very different between Ao and Aho!", said Aomine, tried to defend himself. " Kagami! Try to say my name again!"

" Uh?", Kagami looked at him curiously.

" Say A-O-MI-NE.", said Aomine slowly.

" A-O-MI-NE ?", spelled Kagami slowly.

" Good. Don't ever call me Aho, you hear me?", said Aomine proudly, patting his little brother's hair.

Kagami giggled while Kuroko smiled relievedly, " So Aomine-kun… Do you want to join me to surprise the others?", asked Kuroko gently.

Aomine looked at him surprisedly but then nodded eagerly, " Okay, I bet they will be more surprise than me. Haha." 'I think it's not so bad having a baby brother?', thought Aomine uncertainly.

And so, the three of them went downstair to where their brothers were.

-To Be Continued-

I'm sorry, minna! The chapter was very short and sorry too that it didn't have many actions in it. I planned to put it later after each their turn of taking care of Kagami have finished.

So I hope for your patience for waiting and sorry if it was boring from the start!

As always, thank you so much for ALL your supports! I'm very happy. Really really thank you so much for your supports! I will try my best to make this story better, I hope for your forgiveness.

As always for the last, thank you for reading minna!^^


End file.
